1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to electrical outlets and, more particularly, to a weatherproof cover plate for an electrical outlet configured to be mountable in both horizontal and vertical orientations by providing a biased hinge and weatherproofing features.
2. Background Art
Cover plates for electrical devices have been used extensively for many years. The general construction, operation and usefulness of cover plates are well known in the art. Cover plates are generally categorized as either flat cover plates or bubble cover plates. Several examples of cover plates are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,831 to Shotey et al. (Jun. 9, 1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,993 to Shotey et al., the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Varieties of each of these two styles of cover plates are known to be made weatherproof by manufacturers for use outside or in extreme conditions. Weatherproof cover plates, as they are known in the art and approved by the Underwriters Laboratories (“UL”), are cover plates for electrical devices or outlets which self close when mounted and, when closed, resist water from reaching the electrical device or outlet protected by the cover plate sufficient to meet and pass the testing standards established by UL. Weatherproof cover plates are conventionally designed and sold for either horizontal or vertical mounting, and not for both. This requires cover plate installers and suppliers to maintain stock of both horizontal and vertical weatherproof cover plates.
Conventional bubble cover plates are designed so that the weight of the cover plate lid closes the lid against the base of the cover plate. Accordingly, bubble cover plates are designed and installed so that the hinges for the lid are along the upper edge of the cover plate when mounted so that gravity pulls the lid shut in compliance with the UL standard. For additional weatherproofing protection, a portion of the lid of a bubble cover plate is conventionally sized and shaped to overlap a portion of the base.
Conventional flat cover plates comprise a base for mounting to an outlet box, a lid hingedly mounted to the base, and a gasket associated with the lid so that when the lid is closed against the base, the gasket contacts the base to resist water flow to the electrical components under the lid. For flat cover plates, because the lids are generally smaller and of lighter weight than those of bubble cover plate lids which are closed by gravity, and because the thin profile of a flat cover plate is less conducive to a latch, some form of a spring or other biasing device is used to force the lid closed to press and maintain the gasket against the base. Without the spring, the lighter lids are subject to being blown open by the wind or to remaining slightly open thereby exposing the electrical outlet to the weather. Again, however, because UL requires that the lid keep water from the electrical outlet protected by the cover plate, flat cover plates are conventionally designed and approved to be installed either horizontally or vertically and not both.
Thus, there is a need for both a weatherproof flat cover plate and a weatherproof bubble cover plate in the art that is approved for and may be installed both horizontally and vertically.